Spirit's Hold
by Nikala Fae
Summary: One day, when Sydney goes to visit Adrian she finds him in the clutches of spirits madness...And he does something he will regret forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I do not own the Bloodlines saga or any of its characters. They all belong to Richelle Mead, the author.**

Chapter 1

I can't believe this is happening to me, I thought. Adrian was supposed to be my friend. I'd even come over to his apartment so that I could tell him that I wasn't going with Marcus to New Mexico. But when I'd opened his door and walked in, that's when everything bad started.

Adrian had been sitting on the couch, mumbling to himself. That didn't raise any red flags because I'd seen Adrian do that before. When he didn't respond after I'd said his name, I got a bit worried. I approached the couch slowly and made my way around to the front so that I could look at him. His gaze had been focused on the floor and he didn't appear to hear or see me. I crouched down in front of him and looked up into his eyes.

Suddenly, I was pinned to the floor of his living room with him above me. He had both of my wrists in one of his hands and pinned above my head. I looked up at him with wide eyes, shocked and surprised. Then I noticed the look in his eyes. This was Adrian physically but his mind wasn't here…Spirit had a hold on him.

"Sydney, you look so beautiful." He smiled down at me. "A flame in the dark." He leaned down and nuzzled my neck, running his nose up toward my ear. It was like he was inhaling the scent of my blood and I shuddered.

"Adrian, will you get off me please? I need to talk to you." My voice still sounded calm as I spoke to him, not wanting to alarm him in any way.

He didn't appear to hear me and he continued to rub his nose against my throat. I jerked a bit when I suddenly felt his tongue make contact with the skin of my neck. My eyes widened as he licked my neck slowly and I began to tremble. _No. No, not that._ I had a sinking feeling in my stomach about what he was going to do next.

That fear was made real when his fangs scraped against my neck.

"Adrian!" And that's when he bit into my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was frozen for a moment, not wanting to believe Adrian had really done what I think he'd just done. But then, I felt the endophorins kick in. My vision became blurry around the edges and it felt like I was floating. My eyes slipped closed and I lost track of the time. Adrian and I could have been like that for hours or even days and I wouldn't have noticed. I could tell he was still drinking my blood because I could feel the warmth of his mouth on my throat. After what seemed like hours, that warmth was suddenly gone.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around groggily. I was really weak now and still felt like I was floating. I looked up at Adrian but he was all blurry and hard to focus on. I felt something on my leg and moving up my thigh. I frowned and tried to squirm away from it but it continued its journey up my leg. That's when I realized it was his hand. Since I was still in my Amberwood uniform, I had a skirt on at the moment. His hand slid under my skirt and made contact with my panties. I gasped and squirmed beneath him and he started to murmur quietly to me.

"It's okay, Sydney. I love you. Everything will be okay." He used one finger and rubbed my pussy lips gently and slowly. _This can't be happening. Adrian is my friend._ I squirmed and suddenly his lips were on mine. He pushed my panties aside as his tongue invaded my mouth. I felt his finger rub against my clit in a slow circle and I made a soft sound, closing my eyes. He used one of his legs to spread mine farther apart and slipped his finger slowly inside me.

My eyes shot open as his finger rubbed against the walls of my pussy and his mouth left mine. He trailed kisses down to my jaw then further down, stopping at my neck. At the same time that he bit into my neck for the second time, he slipped another finger inside me. The endophorins caused pleasure to course through my body and a soft moan escaped my lips. I closed my eyes as he began to suck my blood and thrust his fingers in and out. I bit my lower lip and moaned, tilting my head back. I have no idea how long this lasted but it felt amazing.

He eventually pulled away from my throat and looked down at me, smiling. He grabbed my panties and ripped them off of me. I didn't notice as he unbuttoned my blouse and then reached underneath me to my bra. He undid my bra and took it off me, throwing it to the side. He leaned down and sucked my right nipple into his mouth as he rubbed his thumb across the left one. I felt the tip of his tongue flick against my nipple, causing me to moan. As he pinched the left nipple gently, his teeth tugged on the other. I squirmed beneath him, feeling a wetness growing between my legs.

_No! Why did I like this? I didn't want to lose my virginity like this! _

The endophorins were making it impossible to move and were actually increasing the pleasure I was feeling. He leaned up and undid his pants then positioned his cock at the entrance of my pussy. I stiffened, not believing this was really going to happen. Adrian looked down at me.

"You're so beautiful, Sydney. I love you."

I began to shake my head slowly, my eyes wide. I jerked when I felt something poking at my pussy lips. _NO!_

"Adrian!" I cried out at the same time that he thrusted into me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Adrian!" I cried out his name the same time that he thrusted into me.

The pain that came after that was intense. Tears sprang to my eyes and I squeezed them shut, my hands clenching into fists. Adrian leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, running one of his hands through my hair, as though he were trying to calm me. His tongue slithered into my mouth and rubbed against mine. He pulled out of me slowly then thrusted back in. I made a soft sound when he did, wincing at the pain that radiated throughout my body.

"Oh Sydney, I love you so much." I looked up into his eyes and saw that he was still under the control of spirit. _This can't be happening. Not with Adrian and especially not like this. _He groaned and closed his eyes as he thrusted in and out of me, picking up the pace after a while. One of his hands grabbed onto my right breast and squeezed while he thrusted. I bit my lower lip and tried to ignore what was happening to my body. _This isn't Adrian. He would never do this to you. Spirit is controlling his actions. _

I closed my eyes and was able to ignore what was going on to me. I ignored the noises Adrian was making and words he kept murmuring. Tears slipped out of my closed eyes and slipped down the sides of my face, soaking into my hair at the temple on each side of my head.

I suddenly felt Adrian freeze above me. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He was looking down at me, his eyes wide and full of horror. He'd snapped out of spirit's hold and was now realizing what was going on.

"Sydney…"

I now realized that my whole body was trembling as I looked up at him. "A…Adrian.." I smiled weakly and touched his cheek. His eyes moved down to my neck and he saw the two bites, which caused his eyes to widen even more.

"I'm so sorry, Sydney. Oh God, I'm so sorry." Tears welled up in his eyes and he pulled out of me slowly, making me wince. He flinched when he saw it then looked away.

I pulled my skirt back down and sat up slowly, putting a hand on Adrian's arm, trying to soothe him. He covered his face with his hands as he began to cry, his shoulders shaking. He continued to mumble that he was sorry and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him close to me so that his head rested on my shoulder. He pulled away and shrugged off his jacket then draped it around me. I slipped my arms into the sleeves and looked up at him.

"Sydney…I know you'll never forgive me for this but I'm so very sorry." His beautiful green eyes were so full of pain as he looked down at me.

"It's okay, Adrian. I know that wasn't you. It was spirit." I smiled at him though I know it wasn't very convincing. He shook his head then wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my neck, holding onto me tightly.

"Sydney." He sobbed as his arms tightened. "Will you ever be able to forgive me? I know that was your first time and it must have hurt so much. I'm so sorry."

I hesitated before answering. Would I be able to forgive him? I know that wasn't actually him doing that to me, Adrian would never have hurt me like that. But that didn't change the fact that it'd actually been Adrian's body on top of mine, his fangs sinking into my neck. I felt him trembling against me as he waited for my answer, terrified because I might deny him.

"Adrian…Yes, I forgive you." He let out a shaky breath and pulled away to look down at me, tears streaking down his face.

"Thank you. Oh Sydney, thank you!"


End file.
